


A Kiss Makes It All Better

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Being Sick Sucks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It Is Your Fault, M/M, You Locked Me In A Damn Freezer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is sick and annoyed and why can't Len be a bit more sympathetic?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Makes It All Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/gifts).



> Uh... I have no idea what's in the air today. I was writing another chapter for ACP and I suddenly got the urge for something else (little plot-bunnies are such a pest at times)? And apparently more than once? So this is a second one-shot today?
> 
> It is way less depressing than "The Pen" and a more funny piece and I really hope you will enjoy it. :)
> 
> ... and, as usual, I am sorry for any gramma or spelling errors but I did my best with it. Feel free to point any mistakes out to me and I will correct it asap!
> 
> Update:
> 
> Holy... I have to say that I am utterly floored by the reception of this story and you guys have no idea how happy it makes me that you like it! :D
> 
> After some thinking, I've decided to gift this story to the really talented and awesome bealeciphers because I utterly adore her stories and how she portrays Barry and Len in them (and because she seems to like it)! :)
> 
> Thanks again to all you wonderful people!
> 
> Update 2:
> 
> This story has now been edited by the wonderful and talented palpablenotion, who has done an amazing job with it and taught me already quite a bit about English gramma and such that I have been unaware of so far (I am still such a grasshopper... ;)!
> 
> Thanks again for your help and effort, my dear new editor/beta! :D

It is the smell of coffee that causes a very bleary looking Barry to lower his blanket enough for his eyes to become visible. He squints up at the person that is standing next to his bed and, upon recognizing them, quickly pulls it over his head again with an annoyed groan.

“Aren’t we in a sunny mood this morning?”

Len sounds much too amused for Barry's liking. He just can’t bring himself to deal with him right now. Not when he is feeling this miserably awful...

“Go away,” Barry’s reply is muffled by the blanket, ” Leave me alone.”

He sounds rather pathetic, even to his own ears.

Len chuckles and Barry wants to kick him so very much for it because it is his fault that he feels like shit to begin with. Why can’t he be a bit more sympathetic? Is being supportive of your sick partner really so damn difficult?  Why did he end up with a guy like that!?

The blanket is suddenly lifted from his face and Barry scrunches his eyes shut because there is brightness and then there is this god-awfully painful obscenity that is currently filling his room. How late is it? Is the sun currently exploding? Are they having a supernova and everybody's just totally missed its signs?

A warm and callused hand touches his forehead and he utters a small protest but can’t really bring himself to swat it away.

Too much effort…

Len makes a low, dissatisfied humming noise.

“You’re running a fever.”

 _No shit, Sherlock_ , Barry thinks rather tersely and squints up at him for second with the darkest glare he can manage before quickly closing his eyes again. Judging by Len’s amused expression he was able to spot, he probably didn’t do too well with it.

“It’s your fault,” he grumbles and tries to turn his head away when the other man moves his hand so that it is covering his cheek now. It doesn’t really help much and the comforting feeling of the touch is too nice for Barry to try too hard, anyway.

“You turned up there,” reminds Len and already pisses him off again by how audibly amused instead of apologetic he sounds.

“I was just doing my job!”

Barry’s throat suddenly starts to feel coarse and dry enough that he is unable to go on and instead starts to have a small coughing fit. He tries to protest when Len helps him to sit up but it only results in more coughing.

“Stop being stubborn.”

A glass is pressed against his lips and he briefly wonders where the cup of coffee went as he gulps down some of the cool water. It helps with his burning throat and a rather pitiful groan passes his lips as soon as his thirst is satisfied.

He briefly expects Len to call him a baby or make some other snarky remark but doesn't and, instead, he is caught off-guard when he suddenly feels the man’s lips on his own. They only linger for a second and it is really just a light touch but it still is somehow able to makes his head hurt less and the general awfulness of what is currently his body lessens a bit.

“I am sick,” he reminds Len tiredly, “You’ll catch this too if you aren't careful.”

Len only response is another hum and Barry doesn’t protest when he lowers him down again so that his head is resting on his pillow once more.

“Lisa is making you some porridge. You will like it, she usually makes it teeth-achingly sweet.”

“Jerk,” utters Barry but can’t really bring himself to be all that annoyed anymore.

The mattress moves a bit when Len sits down next to him, his body a strong and warm presence that makes him want to reach for his arm and pull him down next to him.

“You want me to get you some aspirin?”

“No, I want you to go and punch Mick for locking me in that damn freezer and leaving me there,” he grouses angrily. Barry would do so himself – well, he would try to, at least – but he doubts that he would make it as far as to the door of his bedroom right now.

“I already did.”

Len sounds serious and suddenly Barry doesn’t like the idea of someone punching Mick anymore – like, at all.

“I was joking-” 

“No, you weren’t.”

Barry frowns and squints up at his friend. Len looks calm but there is a tightness to his eyes and a tension to his shoulders that give away that last night has left him worried. Not that this is really such big of a surprise. If Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold, is anything, then it is a damn big and annoying worrywart – at least when it comes to Barry or Lisa, who are both not all that pleased by this particular character trait of his.

“He didn’t know it was you,” Len purses his lips for a moment before he goes on. “Idiot thought you were a cop-“

“I am a cop,” Barry reminds tersely and meets the other man’s annoyed gaze firmly.

Len’s dark gaze lightens a bit and he smirks suddenly in this particular way that makes Barry already want to roll his eyes.

“Funny you say so, when I suggested so the other night you-”

“Don’t,” he warns seriously and knows that the rising heat in his face is not only due to his fever anymore.

“You are quite a little hypocrite, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” huffs Barry and glares up at him as best as he can manage. Len smirk widens into a grin and he puts his hand onto the side of his chest while leaning down towards his face.

“You like it when I keep my parka and the glasses on but you get all pissy and flushed whenever I bring up the idea for you to act a bit more true to your profession.”

The hand on his chest moves a bit so that Len can rub his thumb in slow lacy circles over Barry’s right nipple and it causes goose bumps all over his body.

“Don’t,” he warns and Len stops.

“You are still pissed.”

It is a statement, a rather tired sounding one, and Barry wonders what he has been expecting.

“I have been locked in a 6x6x7 foot freezer with no reception for nearly two and a half hours and the only reason they found me at all is because Patty thought it would be odd for me to just leave without telling anybody and not answering my phone at that.”

He seriously owes Patty for this and due to remembering the actual situation he was in yesterday thanks to Mick, he suddenly doesn’t feel all that bad for the other man anymore. A punch is probably the least he deserved for this stupid stunt. Barry knows that he could have frozen to death in there.

Len doesn’t say anything for a long moment.

“You wouldn’t have died in there.”

It is odd how certain this man can sound about things he just cannot know. Barry sometimes envies him for it.

“I would have noticed if you went missing and it doesn’t take a genius to trace your steps back to the warehouse.”

“Because you are so damn smart?” huffs Barry and already knows what answer he would get because, really, it is Len, after all.

“Of course,” agrees his friend easily and suddenly his breath is on his lips and Barry doesn’t bother to open his eyes again. He just opens his mouth instead as soon as Len’s touches his and lets the warm and familiar tongue pass. It causes a familiar and delightful shiver to run down his spine to the base of his abdomen and he hums in response to it.

The kiss is over much too quickly for his taste, though, and he makes a small displeased sound he can’t bring himself to be embarrassed over when Len pulls back after what feels like just a moment.

“You are sick,” points the other man out as starts to rub the side of his upper body in a calming manner. “You don’t want me to catch what you have, remember?”

“Smartass.”

Len smirks - Barry doesn’t need to see him to know that he is doing just that right now.

A comfortable silence settles in between them and he enjoys the continuing caress while sneaking his own arm around the other man’s middle so that his hand is settled on his hip.

It is calming and just outright nice, like surprisingly many moment with Len can be whenever he decides not to behave like a total twerp.

“You picked my lock again?” asks Barry after a couple of minutes went by and shudders lightly when Len scratches his side lightly before answering.

“No, Sam gave us a lift.”

Barry still isn’t sure whether he likes it less for Len to actually break into his apartment the old fashioned way or using the damn mirror in his hallway.

Living in a world in which things like people travelling through pocket dimensions, controlling the weather and having other powers due to some crazy science accident, dressing up in ridiculous themed costumes – like Len, who looks much too hot in his stupid get-up – and other crazy stuff that hasn’t even been considered possible just four years ago is now just everyday business, is quite exhausting if you try to just lead a normal life and not get killed by all that wackiness.

Sometimes Barry really doesn’t understand why he is doing this to himself. Not just being idiotic enough to keep this crazy relationship with a so called “super-villain” up while, at the same time, working for police and helping them to try and catch him and the other “Rogues”, but also not just simply throwing in the towel and moving somewhere the world still makes some kind of sense.

Iceland has next to no so-called heroes nor villains, as far as he knows, and neither does Austria…

Well, there is his dad, of course, and he would never leave him behind, for no prospect of normalcy there is.

… and while Len and the others make his life more complicated, they are certainly worth all the hassle in the end.

Still, he wishes they would at least try to be a bit more considerate, though.

“I don’t like you to come over like that without telling me so beforehand and you know that,” he grumbles and glares up at Len. “I’ve told you so a number of times already, Len.”

“You were out like a light,” shrugs the other man and it is infuriating how he obviously lacks any guilt over this. “I wanted to check up on you without waking you.”

“You could have taken a look and leave it at that.”

“You are definitely a cranky ass today.”

Len returns his frown with a smirk before he takes a sip of the coffee he seems to have picked up from his bedside table again sometime over the last couple of minutes.

“I am sick,” Barry points out tersely. “And I am being kept from resting. You expect me to be delighted over this?”

“Cranky,” repeats Len and squeezes his side slightly before he gets up. Barry immediately hates the loss of his solid and warm body next to him.

“I will get you some of the porridge. Maybe something to eat will lift your mood.”

“I am not hungry…”

“Of course not, you are sick, after all. Doesn’t mean it won’t make you feel better.”

Pulling the blanket back over his head, Barry lets out a miserable groan.

“Just leave me alone.”

Through the once more protective layer around him, he hears Len’s slightly muffled chuckle.

“Cranky and a drama queen. Aren’t you just precious?”

“Go away!”

Len does just that, and Barry tries to ignore the urge to sulk and lament on where he went wrong with his life.

Maybe Joe had been right and he should have studied art after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :3
> 
> Feedback is as always very much appreciated! :D


End file.
